Susie gives Anyssa some help
Announcer: "Special guest star from Somerset, Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas" Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa and her old friend, Susannah Lucas (from Somerset) reunited to help her with the mansion snafu she is contending with; and met her cousin, Dylan and his spouse, Alex. At a pizza restaurant on Michigan Avenue in Chicago, Susannah Lucas and Anyssa Rayburn Harper were sitting over one of Chicago's best pizza. Susannah and Anyssa had been friends ever since they were children. Their fathers, Sam Lucas and Allan Rayburn had been old friends since their days in law school. Allan had a successful practice in Chicago, and after he married, he hired partners, and then his wife, Diane Smithfield, had Anyssa. Anyssa's parents later died in a car accident, when she was five years old. Since Diane's sister, Velda, was in Boston and could not be there to help Anyssa, the Lucases helped her through the situation by having her move with them to Oklahoma City when she was five years old. When she was 13, she eventually went to boarding school. First she attended Plaisance Academy in Chicago and then attended and graduated from Harper Academy. Now, Susannah, herself a lawyer, was looking over the land deal that Anyssa was offered for her mother's house on Sheridan Road. She saw the structure reports and saw that they were sound. "I was wondering why they insisted that you send those reports in triplicate," Susannah said, "I would have thought that one time would be wise enough." "That was the strange part, Susie," Anyssa said, "I sent all the reports, dotted all the I's and crossed all the T's. I would have thought that I took care of all of them." "You did, Anyssa," Susannah assured her, "believe me, you have. I'll call the other attorneys, and let them know what happened." Susannah was as good as her word. She called the rest of the attorneys dealing with the land deal. "Sirs, I am Susannah Lucas," she introduced herself, "I am working with Anyssa Harper on this deal with her mother's mansion. I assure you, she sent all the paperwork before she came to Chicago." Just then, Anyssa's phone rang, "Anyssa," the voice said, "It's Dylan, you and Susannah need to get over to your mother's mansion. That creep Martin Crewes is trying to take over the place." "Worry not, hon," Anyssa reassured her cousin, "we're on our way over." "What's wrong, Nyssa?" Susannah asked. "That creep Crewes, the one I fired," Anyssa said, "he's over at the mansion, and he's scaring my cousin. He's trying to take over the darned thing." "We'll get over there," Susannah said, "call the police, Nyssa, I'll call the lawyers, and I'll call Dylan and reassure him that he's fine." This Susannah did. Anyssa called the police and told them what Martin Crewes was doing. Susannah called Dylan. "Dylan, this is Anyssa's friend, Susannah Lucas," she said, "Nyssa called the police on Crewes, and they are on their way to arrest him; don't worry." Minutes later, Susannah had Anyssa with her in her car, and were on their way to Sheridan Road. Just then, Anyssa screamed. "What is it, Nyssa?" Susannah said, "what is Crewes doing?" "He's got a gun, and it's trained on Alex!" she whispered in fear. "Not to worry," Susannah said, "the cops are there too." The cops disarmed Crewes and grabbed him, slapping the handcuffs on him. Crewes was swearing and cursing. "You bastards!" he screamed, "This land is MINE! It should belong to me! I was the loyal attorney to Diane Smithfield Rayburn!" "That is not true, and you know it, Crewes," Susannah said furiously, "according to my papers that Anyssa told me about, Diane Smithfield fired you well before she married Allan Rayburn, for embezzlement!" "That was never proven!" Crewes screamed, "NEVER!" "Oh, but it WAS proven," Susannah said to a furious Crewes, "my father, Sam Lucas, checked into your background well. He told me that you tried to get a partnership in my hometown of Somerset, but you didn't receive it, so you tried to get a partnership here in Chicago. However, nobody knew what you were doing and what you did! My father let every law practice in Chicago know about you, and you were blacklisted from any practice in town; and you were disbarred!" Crewes struggled against the cops, who had him bound, "You won't get away with this, Lucas!" he threatened, "I'll kill you for this!" "You won't do anything about this," Susannah said coldly, "because you're going to be in prison for a very long time!" Crewes was hauled off, all the while, raging and screaming. After the tumult, Susannah and Anyssa got the last situations with the house snafu cleared up, and Susannah advised Anyssa to sell the mansion and use the proceeds for her family, and her cousin. "Sound advice, Susie," Anyssa said, "thank you ever so much for your help on this." Susannah hugged Anyssa, "You are so welcome, Nyssa," she said, "I was glad to help." "Is there anything else?" Anyssa asked. "Actually, I think there is some place you three should see," she smiled, "how's about making a visit to Somerset. The place I live in?" "I've not ever been to Somerset," Anyssa admitted, "and Mom and Dad always told me about where you and your folks lived. Not to mention your folks telling me all about it." "Are you and Alex all right with it?" Susannah asked Dylan. "I am game for it," Dylan said good-naturedly. "As am I," Alex said. "That is great news indeed," Susannah said, "I'll show you around the town." Anyssa called the pilot of their private jet, and told him that they would be making a visit in Somerset, and would be back in a couple of days. And so it went, Anyssa, Dylan and Alex went to visit Somerset. What will happen next? *How will Alex, Dylan and Anyssa find the town of Somerset? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Be sure to follow the crossover with Somerset, when Anyssa, Dylan and Alex visit Somerset with Susannah. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah